El de la boda
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "The One With the Wedding", de alwayswritewithcoffee. Kate se va a casar con Josh pero dice el nombre de Castle en la boda. Basado en los episodios 4x23 y 4x24 de Friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia original: "The One With the Wedding", de alwayswritewithcoffee**

**He decidido dividir esta historia en dos partes, como lo hizo su autora al subirla a Tumblr.**

* * *

– Yo, Kate, te tomo a ti, Rick…

Sabe que todo se está yendo al carajo en cuanto la R se forma en su boca en lugar de la J que pertenece al hombre de pie frente a ella. Es como el descarrilamiento de un tren; el tipo de cosa que es tan terrible y a la vez tan absurdamente cautivadora que hace que no puedes evitar contemplar cómo la monstruosa máquina se sale del carril y cae dando volteretas por una ladera. Los pesados vagones se desploman como una pila de fichas de dominó, precipitándose al vacío por culpa de unos labios descuidados.

Las imágenes que llenan la mente de Kate no son nada comparadas con los gritos ahogados y murmullos de los cerca de doscientos invitados que abarrotan el salón de baile. La notoriedad de Josh en el hospital de Bellevue, así como la popularidad de la familia Davidson y su alto estatus social demandaban una ceremonia ostentosa para el matrimonio de su primogénito.

Kate Beckett nunca quiso una boda en el Plaza; nunca había deseado ser observada por ciento sesenta extraños mientras contrae matrimonio. Pero aquí están ahora, riéndose o culpándola por su lapsus momentáneo. Siente cómo se le encienden las mejillas, cómo el aire se tropieza con el nudo de su garganta en su camino hacia los pulmones, lo que hace que su vestido parezca estar encogiéndose alrededor de sus costillas.

– ¡Josh! – dice Kate, lo suficientemente alto como para reverbere por la habitación, traicionando sus nervios desde la fuerte pronunciación de la J hasta el siseo de la H. – ¡Quería decir Josh!

Incluso el oficiante de la ceremonia, un hombre de edad avanzada, parece un poco escéptico, pero le ofrece una sonrisa amable cuando ella le mira de reojo. A Kate se le escapa una risa nerviosa.

– De verdad que no quería decir eso – remarca con una sonrisa forzada, viendo cómo sus futuros suegros intercambian una tensa mirada.

No es que realmente le afecte lo que ellos piensen; no cuando los ojos de su prometido brillan con rabia y la frustración sale de él a oleadas. Kate no se atreve a mirarlo, así que se gira para encarar a la multitud, con la intención de ofrecer algún tipo de sonrisa o gesto que indique que está delirando por culpa de la felicidad; que ha sido víctima de un fallo motivado por los nervios. Pero no lo es. Decir el nombre de otro hombre en el altar es quizá lo más sincero que ha dicho desde que Josh Davidson deslizase un enorme anillo de diamantes en su dedo y la besara con una alegría que Kate se convenció de que llegaría con el tiempo.

Mirar a los invitados le cuesta trabajo, los nervios jugándole una mala pasada en cuanto le ve entre la multitud. Incluso estando sentado cerca del fondo de la sala, sus ojos se perciben de un intenso color azul, el pelo perfectamente peinado, sus labios curvados en una leve sonrisa que ella ha echado muchísimo de menos en los meses transcurridos desde que Richard Castle le deseara felicidad en su inminente matrimonio y pusiera fin a su relación laboral.

A pesar de la situación, a pesar de estar de pie en una plataforma profusamente decorada llevando un vestido blanco enorme, Kate le devuelve la sonrisa; el calor transmitiéndose a través de una habitación llena de gente. Es algo indescriptible, y en ese momento se da cuenta de que ha sido muy, muy estúpida. ¿Por qué le ha dado la espalda al hombre que tan feliz la ha hecho y que la ha apoyado tanto para estar con otro hombre que pasa meses en el extranjero y no la desafía de las formas que importan? El oficiante sigue hablando, instando tranquilamente a Kate para que recite sus votos. En la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad. Una lista de frases que ella memorizó hace meses. Pero no puede decirlas. No hoy, no a Josh.

– En la riqueza o… no puedo, lo siento – Kate se detiene, con los nervios aflorando en una sonrisa de disculpa que se extiende por su cara. – No puedo hacerlo.

– ¿Kate?

Su prometido es ahora el que parece nervioso, quedándose pálido por la sorpresa mientras ella se desprende el velo de la parte superior de la cabeza. Cuando cae tras ella, Kate ya ha dado un par de pasos hacia el pasillo.

– No quieres casarte con alguien que tiene dudas sobre si debemos estar juntos, y yo las he tenido durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente era demasiado testaruda para hacer algo al respecto – Kate se toma un par de segundos para volver hacia Josh y darle un beso en la mejilla. – Espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, Josh. Alguien que te ame de la forma que mereces. Esa persona no soy yo.

Kate no mira atrás mientras recorre el pasillo entre los invitados, concentrada en la salida y la libertad que la aguarda al otro lado. Y por eso se pierde cómo el estupefacto novio se deja caer en el primer escalón del altar, cómo el padre de este le grita para que haga algo y su madre se apresura a abrazar a su hijo. No se da cuenta de cómo Ryan y Esposito chocan los cinco en sus asientos, o de la sonrisa en la cara de su propio padre cuando ella empuja las puertas y sale a trompicones al vestíbulo.

Se pierde también el arrebato emocional de la dama de honor hacia un escritor que está parado de pie en medio de los invitados, con los ojos vidriosos mientras contempla el espacio vacío donde la novia a la fuga estaba plantada minutos antes.

– Richard Castle, ¿vas a ir a por ella o no? – pregunta Lanie, con los brazos en jarras pese a estar sosteniendo dos ramos de flores.

No hace falta que se lo pregunten dos veces. Antes de que nadie más pueda reaccionar, él se abre paso entre las filas de los invitados de la alta sociedad de Nueva York para dar caza a la fugitiva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Historia original: **_**The One With The Wedding**_**, de alwayswritewithcoffee**

* * *

Para cuando Rick se abre camino entre la gente, e incluso por encima de algunos, está casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo y la adrenalina que le demanda que se mueva más rápido, que encuentre a la mujer que acaba de dejar plantado a su prometido en el altar momentos después de pronunciar su nombre. _Qué fuerte_. Kate Beckett ha dicho su nombre en medio de sus votos nupciales. Esta idea recorre su cuerpo como un relámpago, provocando una ridícula risa de maníaco mientras carga contra las puertas dobles.

El conserje ya está en el otro lado, con expresión contrariada y desaprobador lenguaje corporal que aumenta cuando Rick ve el destello de tela blanca desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina por el pasillo que da a los ascensores.

– ¡Beckett!

Se da cuenta de las miradas (algunas divertidas, otras desaprobadoras como la del conserje, y otras simplemente intrigadas) que le siguen, pero a Rick no podrían importarle menos. Atraviesa el vestíbulo del hotel más lujoso de la ciudad como un hombre poseído, esquivando a un botones que empuja un carro para equipajes y casi volcando a una anciana mujer que es escoltada tras él. A sus espaldas puede oír los gritos de alarma, las pisadas de los que sospecha son guardias de seguridad dándole caza para evitar que aterrorice el interior del lugar y escandalice a los huéspedes.

Rick se presiona para moverse aún más rápido, equilibrándose con una mano en el muro mientras da la vuelta a la esquina hacia donde sospecha que se dirige ella, gruñendo al notar la protesta de su rodilla izquierda al patinar por el suelo embaldosado. Está seguro de que pagará por ello mañana, tal vez incluso esa misma noche, pero eso no le detiene. No cuando puede verla, con la tela color marfil brillando, con un delicado cinturón que le abraza la cintura y elaboradas joyas que él estaría dispuesto a apostar que eran un regalo de bodas.

– ¡Kate!

Ella ya está dentro del ascensor cuando él consigue reunir el aliento suficiente como para llamarla, quedándose congelada en el lugar con los ojos desorbitados al oírle. Él no para de correr, bebiendo de la vista de una mujer sobre la que no ha posado los ojos durante trescientos cuarenta y siete días. El vistazo es breve, ya que las puertas se cierran antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda reaccionar. Castle hunde los hombros en un gesto de derrota, pateando la puerta con tanta fuerza que rayos de dolor le recorren el pie, lo que solo sirve para agravar el flato en su costado. Después de esto, definitivamente va a hacer más ejercicio.

Rick toma esa decisión mientras sus ojos observan los números sobre la puerta, el dedo apuñalando el botón de llamada del otro ascensor. Ha renunciado a ella dos veces, permitiendo que Kate Beckett se deslizara entre sus dedos hacia una relativa felicidad con otro hombre, pero nunca ha estado cerca de superar sus propios sentimientos. No tiene ninguna intención de perderla por tercera vez.

El ascensor le deja en el decimoctavo piso. La calma que reina en el pasillo resulta casi inquietante. El abrupto cambio es suficiente para convencer a Rick de que necesita respirar hondo para tranquilizarse; para detener el frenesí de su corazón mientras cuenta hasta diez. No le sirve de nada en cuanto abre los ojos, el fuerte pulso de vuelta a retumbar contra sus costillas ante la imagen de la suave sonrisa de Kate Beckett. Ella está apoyada contra el muro, observándole en silencio. Es tan guapa como recuerda, el pelo un poco más claro con reflejos de color caramelo que hacen que su piel brille. Sus ojos parecen incluso más verdes de lo que Rick puede recordar. Le quita el aliento, lo que es toda una hazaña, ya que todavía está intentando recuperar el control de sus pulmones tras su carrera de los cien metros lisos, categoría vestíbulo.

– Kate – Rick susurra su nombre como una plegaria, con los ojos azules brillando de felicidad al ver que ella le ha esperado.

Se mezcla con la memoria de la dulce y melodiosa forma en la que ella ha dicho su nombre delante de los invitados antes. Es la primera vez que ella decía su nombre con algo que sonaba como amor, y él nunca lo va a olvidar. No puede. Incluso si todo se va al infierno, él se irá a la tumba pensando en esa declaración.

– Te quiero – dice ella suavemente, con una mirada dulce, como alguien que ha llegado hace tiempo a la conclusión de la inevitabilidad de sus palabras.

No hay ni rastro de ansiedad en su cara, ni nerviosismo que haga que tiemblen sus dedos y le altere la respiración. Está tranquila y en calma; serena con una expresión de desnuda alegría bailándole en el profundo verde de sus ojos que centellean, el rosado color de sus labios incitándole con una sonrisa.

– Te quiero y soy una completa idiota por esconderme de ello.

Su absoluta sinceridad le hace reír en el mismo instante en que le hace valiente, llenando a Rick del coraje que necesita para dar un paso adelante.

Lo que sea que Kate fuera a añadir se pierde, disolviéndose en la nada excepto el seguro movimiento de su boca contra la de él. El beso es tan apasionado como dulce; la disculpa y el alivio decorando cada caricia de sus labios, cada roce de sus dedos contra la cara del escritor.

– Kate, Kate, Kate…

Rick no puede evitar entonar su nombre cuando se separan, sus anchas manos acunando su rostro, depositando diminutos besos contra su piel. En su frente, en la punta de la nariz, en ambos párpados, de nuevo en sus labios mientras ella le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Una manera de asegurarse de que no se vaya a ninguna parte, piensa Rick. No es que planee moverse de donde está, de todas maneras.

La tercera vez en su vida que besa a Kate Beckett es perezosa, una exploración que comienza simplemente porque él no puede negarse la oportunidad de saborearla otra vez, de aprender exactamente qué es lo que le hace exhalar de placer, lo que hace que sus dedos se curven alrededor de las solapas de su traje.

La segunda vez en su vida que le dice a Kate que la quiere es tras ese tercer beso, susurrando mientras le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara.

– Te he querido durante bastante tiempo, en realidad.

Y está seguro de que no hay mayor alegría que observar aparecer esa preciosa sonrisa por su cara, sus labios de nuevo buscando los de él para otro lento beso.

– Lo sé, Castle. Lo sé.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
